icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-15 USPHL-Elite Season
This is the 2014-15 United States Premier Hockey League-Elite season. This is the league's second season. Franchise changes *The Rockledge, Florida based Space Coast Jr. Hurricanes organization merged with the Roswell Bulldogs and were renamed the Roswell Bulldogs while staying in Rockledge. *The league lost the Rochester Stars, who joined the USPHL-Premier as the Rochester Junior Americans and the Springfield Pics, who also joined the USPHL-Premier. *The league added the Richmond Generals and the Lincoln, Rhode Island based Providence Capitals. Standings Elite North Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Junior Bruins 44 38 5 - 1 184 67 77 Syracuse Stars 44 34 9 - 1 181 69 69 Jersey Hitmen 44 28 12 - 4 161 110 60 South Shore Kings 44 29 14 - 1 176 103 59 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 44 20 20 - 4 139 143 44 Islanders Hockey Club 44 19 19 - 6 109 139 44 Bay State Breakers 44 17 24 - 3 129 176 37 Portland Jr. Pirates 44 9 31 - 4 114 181 22 Providence Capitals 44 1 40 - 3 62 307 5 Elite South Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Hampton Roads Whalers 40 31 8 - 1 177 94 63 Palm Beach Hawks 40 24 13 - 3 158 129 51 Florida Eels 40 25 15 - 0 125 187 50 Tampa Bay Juniors 40 22 14 - 4 139 121 48 Richmond Generals 40 22 15 - 3 108 109 47 Potomac Patriots 40 19 15 - 6 125 122 44 Atlanta Jr. Knights 40 19 16 - 5 142 137 43 East Coast Eagles 40 17 17 - 6 127 124 40 Roswell Bulldogs 40 4 34 - 2 79 217 10 Playoffs Format *Top 8 teams in each division qualify North Division Quarterfinals *Junior Bruins defeated Portland 2 games to none (8-0, 7-1) *Syracuse defeated Bay State 2 games to 1 (1-2, 5-1, 2-1) *Jersey defeated Islanders Hockey Club 2 games to 1 (0-2, 2-1, 1-0) *New Hampshire defeated South Shore 2 games to none (6-2, 4-0) South Division Quarterfinals *Hampton Roads defeated East Coast 2 games to 1 (3-1, 0-3, 7-1) *Atlanta defeated Palm Beach 2 games to none (4-3, 6-2) *Richmond defeated Potomac 2 games to none (5-2, 3-1) *Tampa Bay defeated Florida 2 games to 1 (2-1 (2ot), 2-10, 6-5 (2ot)) North Division Semifinals *Jr. Bruins defeated New Hampshire 2 games to none (11-1, 2-1) *Syracuse defeated Jersey 2 games to none (6-8-6, 6-3) South Division Semifinals *Hampton Roads defeated Richmond 2 games to none (3-0, 4-1) *Tampa Bay defeated Atlanta 2 games to 1 (6-7 (ot), 3-2, 2-0) USPHL Elite Final Four Semifinal Round Robin *Jr. Bruins defeated Syracuse 3-0 *Tampa Bay defeated Hampton Roads 3-2 *Jr. Bruins defeated Tampa Bay 4-0 *Hampton Roads defeated Syracuse 2-1 *Jr. Bruins defeated Hampton Roads 4-1 *Syracuse defeated Tampa Bay 11-1 Team GP W L GF GA P Jr. Bruins 3 3 0 11 1 6 Syracuse 3 1 2 12 6 2 Hampton Roads 3 1 2 5 8 2 Tampa Bay 3 1 2 4 14 2 Final *Jr. Bruins defeated Syracuse 3 to 2 in overtime The Jr. Bruins advance to 2015 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship. Category:2015 in hockey Category:USPHL Seasons